The Snowball Fight
by Interfuge
Summary: Aang and Katara witness snowing in the Earth Kingdom while on vacation. My first K .


The Snowball Fight

By: The Heart of the Darkness

__________________________________________-

"Katara! It's snowing!" Aang looked out the Earth Kingdom building.

"It is? It is!" Katara looked out with Aang and gave him a peck on the cheek before running outside. He ran after her.

They saw all of the Earth Kingdom people come out as well and they danced together in the precipitation.

They finally spotted out Sokka and Suki by a fountain.

"Hey guys!" Suki exclaimed; Sokka by her side.

They all just stood there. Aang realized that if you are given a fun situation, you figure out how to _make it_ fun.

"So…what should we do?" the Airbender asked

"I have an idea!" Sokka exclaimed.

They all looked at him, waiting for the idea to be spoken. He just stood there, oblivious to their curiosity of his thoughts.

"What's the idea?" the group's temper surged through this question.

"Oh, right, the idea. Well, we could go to the new butcher shop around the corner!" Sokka held out his arms.

Katara was the first to speak after this statement, "Oh Sokka!" he smiled in pride that of which his sister seemed to give him, "what a smart idea…for the world's stupidest person!"

The others laughed at him as he sagged his shoulders in humility.

"I wasn't being seri-"

"Yes you were." Suki giggled

"Fine then!" he displayed his trademark pout, "I have a better one!"

"What?" Aang asked

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Sokka threw his fist in the air during the exclamation.

"Sokka, are you crazy? Those are two master waterbenders!"

"I didn't finish. BOYS VERSES GIRLS!"

All of them stroke poses and squinted their eyes, as if they were in low-grade anime or high-grade Hong Kong B movie.

Aang just stood there, confused.

"I don't get it. What's a snowball fight?"

Katara said, "Aang, a snowball fight is when you make a ball of snow and project it toward the enemy." During this talk, Sokka was building up his arsenal.

"Oh. Like this?"

Aang performed a fluid motion with his right arm and approximately fifty snowballs morphed up from the ground. Sokka took one glance at the myriad of snow and dropped half of his icy surplus.

Obviously, Aang could waterbend, so he didn't need to learn how to make a snowball with his hand.

It was cold outside during that weather, but it still was a very heated battle.

Aang shot out the snowballs in automatic fire, whilst the Southern waterbender propelled multiple watery shots at her boyfriend and her brother.

Compared to the proficient hydrokinetics, Sokka and Suki seemed as if they were just loitering. The non-benders only shot an estimated 200 balls a minute, which considered prodigious for their kind, was pathetic to the Avatar and Katara.

They went inside, where they could sit by the warm fire and…relax…;)

"When will give up, Aang?"

"Never!" All of a sudden, he jumped all the way over to her, 10 meters away, projecting the flurry balls in midair.

Katara, using her bending, moved them all out of the way.

When Aang landed, the momentum he carried didn't, so he slid to knees.

He manually threw a snowball at her, but she deflected it—hitting him dead in the arrow. Aang leaned backwards to the ground, which hurt as he was lying on his feet.

Katara walked over to him, carrying a huge pack of spherically shaped slush. It was bigger than her head.

When she reached her destination, she dropped it on him. She was standing at his bent knees, so when he jumped up, he landed on her. They were now _both_ on the ground, and his lips accidentally fell upon hers. They blushed extremely hard. Aang got up.

"I'm sorry, Katara, I didn't mean-"

Katara was glaring at him (which was a gigantic source of resentment for Aang) and pointed to the ground beside where she lay, "Come back down here!"

His eyes widened, but he obeyed her because she looked really angry. He got down beside her, and she lightly grasped his somewhat broad shoulders and kissed him tenderly, closing the space between them.

They rotated and rolled in the snow. Katara nudged her lip on Aang's chin, and her tongue entered him, turning and twisting with its counterpart: his tongue.

This was happing when Sokka came out to check on the two and see how the battle was turning out.

"What are you two doing!?!?" They blushed even more than before.

"Um…" Aang attempted

"Well? Could you explain what's going on here?"

"Katara and I…are," Aang thought for a minute, "…are having a snowball fight!" Aang revealed his trademark grin, then whispered to Katara, "On three…"

She understood what he was talking about and nodded.

"What? No you aren't! You're making out! You two are _making ou_-"

"Three!" Aang and Katara unleashed an enormous wave of snow at the water tribesman. He was completely covered in snow.

"See?"


End file.
